Weevil Attack
by forsaken2003
Summary: Jack is busy dealing with UNIT so he sends Ianto and Gwen out for a weevil. Ianto gets hurt.


Title: Weevil Attack  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Ianto/Jack, Owen/Tosh  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Jack is busy dealing with UNIT so he sends Ianto and Gwen out for a weevil. Ianto gets hurt.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 2. Takes place after Meat but before Reset. A bit of Gwen bashing, (I know I can't help it!).  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

When Jack had first told Ianto there had been a weevil spotting he had gotten excited. Tosh and Owen were out getting a bite to eat, which Ianto knew was code for date. When Ianto had first heard weevil hunt he grabbed Jack's RAF coat only to be stopped.

"Sorry, Yan. I'm still dealing with UNIT. It'll be you and Gwen," Jack said before taking UNIT off of hold.

Ianto sighed and went to collect Gwen. It wasn't that he didn't like working with Gwen but he enjoyed his time with Jack. After they caught the weevil they would stuff it in the truck of the SUV and have a quickie before taking it back to the sewers.

"This is so great," Gwen said excitedly. "I don't normally get to go weevil hunting. It's great to have something we can do together."

Ianto had to stop himself from scowling. Weevil hunting was his and Jack's thing. And it was always going to be theirs. He simply nodded so he didn't tell her that if Jack wasn't busy she'd still be at the Hub. He grabbed the keys to the SUV and opened the door for Gwen.

When they got to their destination Ianto opened his mouth to tell Gwen the plan but she beat him to it.

"Ianto, you go left and I'll go right. We'll meet each other at the back of the building. Use the coms if you run into trouble." With that Gwen pulled out her SIG-Sauer P226 and started to move out.

With another sigh Ianto pulled out his Tokyo Marui Hi-Capa 4.3 and went left. He just wanted to find this weevil get it back to where it belongs and hopefully jack was done with UNIT because he so owned him!

When Ianto was out of sight Gwen went right. She was so glad that Ianto listened to her. She knew Ianto hadn't taken it well when Jack left and she took over. For the first month of her being in charge Ianto wasn't the more receptive person and she understood that but someone needed to step in and she was the best choice. She did a great job being boss and as much as she loved that Jack was back she missed being in charge.

Gwen just rounded the first corner of the building when her phone rang. She pulled her cell out from her coat pocket and saw that it was Rhys. With a quick look around she took her com out and answered. It would only be a quick call. What could go wrong? "Hi, sweetheart."

Ianto pressed his back against the brick wall his gun held in both hands. With a deep breath he jumped out from his hiding place his gun pointed at… nothing. He frowned and looked around. He was completely alone. He stepped further from the building and walked in a full circle. Still there was nothing. Gwen hadn't even shown up.

Clicking his com on Ianto said, "Gwen? Gwen, nothing is here. Anything on your end?" When he got no reply he reached in his pocket for the tracker only to remember that Gwen picked it up on the way out of the Hub. Things were just getting better. Deciding that it would be best to find Gwen Ianto started to round the corner.

The weevil appeared out of nowhere and charged at Ianto, knocked him to the ground before biting into his left side. Ianto screamed in pain. As he wondered where the hell Gwen was as he scrambled for his gun. When he finally wrapped his hand around it he pulled the gun from its holster pressed it against the weevil's temple and shot. It wasn't how they dealt with weevils but if Jack had a problem with it he could tell it to Ianto's gaping wound.

The weevil collapsed onto Ianto leaving Ianto trapped. Blood soaked through Ianto's shirt and jacket. He tried to push the body off of his but it hurt too much. The only thing he could do was tap his comm. "Gwen? Jack? I-Is anyone there?"

"Ianto?" Jack replied. He had just come on to see if they needed any help. UNIT had finally realized that Jack was not going to back down and that Torchwood didn't work for them. "Ianto, are you alright? Did you find the weevil? Where's Gwen?"

Ianto stifled a moan. "The weevil f-found me, sir. I killed it. But after it bit me."

"It bit you? Fuck! Is Gwen with you?" Jack asked as he grabbed his RAF coat and keys to Ianto's car.

"I don't know where Gwen is. We split up to trap the weevil and she never showed up," Ianto said. "Sir, I need help."

Jack was already in Ianto's car and on the way. "I know. I'm going to call Owen and give him directions. Just hold on." Jack suddenly heard Gwen.

"Ianto? Oh my God. What happened?" Gwen asked as she rushed over to Ianto and knelt beside him.

Ianto gritted his teeth so he didn't yell. He needed to remain calm. "As you can see I have a dead weevil lying on top of me. And maybe you can see that I am bleeding."

Gwen huffed and puffed as she rolled the heavy body off of Ianto. "Why didn't you wait for me?" She turned a little green when she saw all the blood. "Oh God. We need Owen."

"Jack is already on it," Ianto replied. He closed his eyes.

"Jack? How does Jack know?" Gwen asked. "Why didn't you use the comms?"

Ianto opened his eyes to glare at Gwen. "I did. That is how I got Jack. Where the hell were you?"

Gwen blushed feeling guilty. She opened her mouth to make an excuse but she was saved by the bell when two cars pulled up. Jack, Owen and Tosh all rushed over.

Owen knelt beside Ianto and unbuttoned his shirt. "Damn, teaboy. Didn't you learn from me not to get bit by a weevil?"

"Unlike you, Owen this was not my intention," Ianto replied. He yelled in pain as Owen poured some sort of alcohol on the wound to clean it out.

While Owen took care of Ianto Jack took Gwen by the arm and led her away. "What happened Gwen? Why was your comm off?"

"I-I don't know what happened, Jack," Gwen stammered out. "I thought I heard something so I went to investigate."

"And you didn't tell Ianto? What were you thinking, Gwen?" Jack demanded to know. He didn't believe her story.

Gwen ducked her head. "I wasn't. I'm sorry, Jack."

"Give me your phone," Jack said holding out his hand.

Gwen's eyes went wide. "What? Why?"

"I want to see if you got any calls twenty-five minutes ago," Jack replied, his hand still held out. When Gwen didn't move he said, "Now!"

Startled Gwen dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone before passing it over.

With a quick look Jack found that Gwen did indeed get a phone call twenty-five minutes ago. "Rhys of course."

"He is going to be my husband, Jack. I can't just ignore him!" Gwen defended herself.

Before Jack could reply Tosh came over. "Owen wants to get Ianto back to the Hub."

"How is he?" Jack asked. He looked over his shoulder to find Ianto with his shirt and jacket off and a bandage around his midsection.

"He's going to be okay but Owen wants to do another physical at the Hub just in case," Tosh informed him. "Owen has also given him some penicillin to dull the pain."

Jack smiled at Tosh. "Thanks. And I'm sorry about your date." He then turned to Gwen his face stony. "And we will talk before you leave tonight." With that Jack turned around and went to help Owen load Ianto into the SUV. "I'll follow you back."

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand. "Thank you for coming."

"I'll always come for you," Jack said and kissed Ianto's forehead. "I'm right behind you." He closed the car door and made his way to Ianto's car.

Ianto was resting on the metal slap in autopsy. Owen gave a little more penicillin.

"How is he, Owen?" Jack asked. "He's going to be okay, right?" He knew Tosh already told him but he needed to hear it from Owen.

Owen washed his hands. "Besides the massive scar he's going to have, he'll be fine." He turned off the water and looked at Jack. "What the hell happened out there, Jack?"

"I think it's time to find out," Jack replied. "Come with me."

Tosh and Gwen were at their desks. Both looked up when Jack appeared. Gwen stood. "We should talk," she said. Gwen started walking towards the stairs.

"Yes, we should," Jack replied. "So start talking."

Gwen paused and turned around. "Here?"

"Yes," Jack said baring his teeth. "I want you to tell us what was so important that you had to take a call from Rhys instead of having Ianto's back."

Tosh gasped. "Gwen, you didn't!"

"This is the good thing about dating inside Torchwood. They always know where you are and how busy you are," Owen added his two cents in as he looked over at Tosh.

"I had to take it, Jack! It could have been an emergency," Gwen defended herself.

Jack crossed his arms. "And was it? Was it so important to risk Ianto's life?"

"It was about the wedding," Gwen confessed quietly. "Our DJ quit."

"You're suspended for two weeks with no pay," Jack informed her.

Gwen's mouth dropped open. "Jack! I made a mistake I know that but…"

"But what? This isn't your first mistake. Fuck you were leader for months and as soon as I come back you don't listen to me about John and you almost got yourself killed because you turned your back on him to take a call from Rhys. It seems to be a habit with you, doesn't it?"

Gwen clutched her jaw shut. Jack was right. "I'm sorry, Jack. You're right."

Gwen's apology surprised everyone but Jack recovered quickly. "We'll see you in a couple weeks."

With a nod Gwen shut down her computer and picked up her purse. She turned to the team her eyes watering. "Will you phone me, just to update me on Ianto?"

Jack nodded, "We will."

When Gwen was gone Jack turned to Tosh and Owen. "Go finish your lunch date. I'll take care of Ianto."

Tosh blushed. "You knew?"

"You two don't hide your affections for each other very well," Jack told them. "Owen, you break her heart and I'll retcon you so bad you'll think you're a toddler."

Owen's eyes bugged out. Jack could be scary. "I don't plan on hurting her, Harkness. Now go take care of Ianto. Call if he needs me."

Tosh waved as she let Owen sweep her out of the Hub.

Jack made his way to the medical bay and saw Ianto sitting up. "Hey, you're supposed to be resting."

Ianto blinked multiple times trying to get his vision focused. It didn't work. "Coffee, sir. I'm sure it's been hours since your last cup."

"I don't need coffee, Ianto," Jack said and placed a warm hand on Ianto's chest and eased him to lie down. "What I need is for you to rest."

Ianto laid back down with a small wince. "Where's everyone?"

"Tosh and Owen are finishing their date and Gwen is on suspension," Jack informed him.

"How long?" Ianto asked.

Jack sat down, took hold of Ianto's hand and kissed it. "Two weeks. Hopefully they can get this damn wedding figured out so there will be no more distractions. If she puts any of you in danger again because she was reckless she's done here."

"After the suspension I am sure she will think before acting," Ianto replied.

Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's. "If I would have lost you, I'd have killed her."

"No, you weren't have," Ianto replied back. "You're not that man anymore."

Jack merely grunted.

Ianto brought his hand up and stroked Jack's cheek. "Promise me something."

"Anything, Yan," Jack whispered.

"From now on we retrieve the weevils," Ianto said.

He couldn't help it, Jack laughed. "I promise."

The End


End file.
